Hotchpotch
by Hotchpotch
Summary: Fic centrée sur Shika...
1. Question existentielle

**Titre :** Hotchpotch

**Auteure :** Hotchpotch, là, ce sera plutôt Hotchi (pour ceux qui suivent pas, c'est la gaga)

**Base :** Naruto

**Genre :** Gagatisation sur un couple qui fait pas l'unanimité, mais que moi j'aime bien quand même

**Pairing :** Niarf niarf, je le dirais pas pour l'instant, je vous laisse chercher... En fait, c'est pas difficile à trouver mais c'est juste que je sens que y en a qui vont pas aimer (lol, le premier chap est trompeur !) ! En tout cas, c'est Shika que je vais caser (yaoi ou non, tel est la question). Y aura sans doute un p'tit yaoi en plus dans le fond (pour le délire), je vous laisse deviner qui (mais je sens que je risque de me faire aussi lapider) lol et deux ou trois petits pairing. Voilà.

**Disclaimer :** Bla bla bla... Tout le monde connaît la chanson...

**Note :** Wé, une fic avec pour titre mon pseudo (lol) ! J'me suis creusé le crâne pour trouver n'empêche. Pour info, "hotchpotch" signifie en anglais "méli-mélo" et j'ai trouvé que finalement, ça collerai bien à l'histoire, vu que ça être le bordel...

**Spoiler :** pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu au moins jusqu'au chap 238, ça ce passe pendant les 3 mois qui séparent le retour de la poursuite après Sasu et le départ de Naruto de Konoha. Quelques jours ont passés et la plupart des genins sont encore à l'hôpital. Donc voilà, ça part du fait que je me suis quand même demandé ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire entre temps...

* * *

_**Question existentielle**_

**__**

Chez Ichiraku Ramen :

Deux adolescents étaient assis face à face, dans un silence pesant. On n'entendait pas une seule mouche voler, seulement quelques bruits de couverts et la brise qui balayait la poussière de la rue. Silence tendu, gênant.

- Bon. T'as choisi ?

- J'attends que tu le fasses.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- La galanterie, tu connais ?

- Tu savais pas qu'au resto, c'est le gars qui commande ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais. Et puis, t'es une fille, toi ?

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

- ... soupir

- Ok. J'm'en vais. J'sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir de toute façon !

Et la jeune fille se leva d'un bond, raide et agacée. Elle sorti rapidement de la petite échoppe et s'éloigna rapidement en faisant de grands pas, sans se retourner. Toujours assis à la table, le jeune ninja poussa un énorme soupir, ne cherchant même pas à la rattraper. Il se sentait soulagé de ne pas avoir à subir un dîner en compagnie d'une kunoichi aussi acariâtre. Si sa conscience ne l'y avait pas pousser, il ne l'aurait jamais inviter pour aucune raison que se soit. Seulement voilà, elle lui avait quand même sauvé la vie et il se sentait redevable, au moins pour ça. Il n'avait trouver que ça, une invitation à dîner, qu'il avait réussi à faire tourner court. Ce qui l'arrangeait bien au final, personne ne pourrait dire qu'il était ingrat, puisqu'il avait essayé. Sans commander, il sorti du restaurant et, prenant la direction opposée, entreprit de rentrer chez lui à pied.

La nuit était déjà tombée et l'air s'était refroidi quand il arriva chez lui. Il espéra pouvoir éviter sa mère, qui se mettrait encore à lui poser des questions stupides auxquelles il répondait toujours par quelques hochements de têtes ou des grognements passablement crédibles aux yeux de celle-ci. Elle devrait s'en contenter encore ce soir. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de parler avec elle de son fameux dîner. Il eut la chance que celle-ci fut encore occupée à crier après son père et en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ferma doucement la porte et le bruit des voix à l'étage du dessous se tu. Le dos contre la porte, il poussa un énorme soupir. Comment faisait donc son père pour supporter ça tous les jours ? Lui-même était parfois bien content de partir le matin à l'entraînement avec ses coéquipiers, alors qu'il n'était pas du genre à aimer se fatiguer inutilement.

Dans le noir, il senti son chat venir se frotter contre sa jambe, le seul qui se montrait affectueux avec lui. Il se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras et enfoui son visage dans le pelage doux de l'animal, qui se mit à ronronner de plus belle, frottant son nez dans le cou dans son maître. Puis il se dirigea vers son lit où il s'allongea, dans un bruit étouffé par les draps, le chat posé sur son ventre. Celui-ci entreprit de faire sa toilette minutieusement, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver et que le monde attendrait qu'il finisse pour recommencer à tourner. Shikamaru l'observa un moment, puis son regard dériva vers la fenêtre où les étoiles brillaient, encore plus nombreuses que d'habitude semblait-il, dans le ciel de velours noir. La lune descendante formait un croissant fin, à peine visible parmis toutes les étoiles. Ses paupières se refermèrent doucement, sa respiration se fit plus régulière et plus profonde, et il se rendit à peine compte lorsque le chat sauta par la fenêtre pour rejoindre, plus haut, le toit. Cependant, avant de sombrer complètement dans le sommeil, la dernière chose qui l'effleura avant de s'enfoncer dans des rêves de nuages et de chats, fut un sentiment de regrets qui teintèrent ses songes d'amertume.

De l'autre côté de la ville, au même moment, une jeune fille se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, cherchant un sommeil qui la fuyait. A travers la cloison, elle pouvait entendre la respiration de son frère, profondément endormi. Elle se demanda où pouvait bien être son frère cadet à cette heure-ci. Sans doute en surplomb de la ville, à veiller sur le sommeil des habitants de ce village. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait plus autant pour lui qu'auparavant. Alors qu'est-ce qui la tenait encore éveillée à cette heure ? Excédée, elle se leva et décida de rejoindre son petit frère pour lui tenir compagnie. Leur relation s'étant nettement améliorée, elle ne craignait plus de se retrouver seule avec lui.

Elle finit par le rejoindre sur un toit où il s'était perché, observant la lune. Sans rien dire, elle s'assit près de lui, les genoux sous le menton et regarda la lune avec lui. Pendant près d'une heure, ils restèrent ainsi sans prononcer la moindre parole, le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel. Au bout d'un moment, elle se releva et s'apprêta à retourner se coucher, le sommeil l'ayant enfin rattrapé. Alors qu'elle avait fait quelques pas, elle entendit murmurer : "Bonne nuit, Onii-san". Elle ne se retourna pas, mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et répondit à son tour : "Toi aussi, Gaara-chan". Une fois dans son lit, elle s'endormie, apaisée.

Comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, Shika se rendait de bonne heure à l'hôpital passer un peu de temps avec ses amis, profitant des congés que lui avait accordé l'hokage. Dans les couloirs blancs de l'établissement, il ne rencontra que très peu d'infirmières à cette heure matinale. Il se dirigea vers l'aile est, réservée aux soins intensifs, où se trouvaient toujours deux de ses compagnons. Arrivé devant la chambre 204, il frappa et entra. Il s'attendait à trouver son meilleur ami Chôji dans son lit, comme d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui, la pièce semblait vide. Shikamaru fronça des sourcils en se demandant où pouvait bien être celui-ci. Il se refusa à toutes conclusions hâtives. Hier, Chôji paraissait aller mieux, mais peut être avait-il des examens à passer tôt ce matin. Cependant, celui-ci ne lui avait rien dit non plus à ce sujet la veille. Il décida d'aller se renseigner auprès d'une infirmière. Il en croisa une, au détour d'un couloir :

- Excusez-moi, vous savez où se trouve le patient de la chambre 204 ?

- Euh, 204 ? Vous cherchez Mr. Akimichi ?

- Oui, il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

- Attendez une minute...

- Elle parcourut rapidement son calepin.

- Ah ! Voilà. Il a été transféré hier soir dans l'aile nord. Ne vous faites pas de souci, s'il est là-bas, c'est qu'il va beaucoup mieux.

- Merci.

Shikamaru soupira un bon coup et se détendit enfin. Il avait essayé de se le cacher, mais il avait été vraiment inquiet un instant. L'aile nord était réservée aux convalescents, ce qui signifiait que Chôji était maintenant hors de danger. "Bon, puisque j'suis là, autant d'abord aller voir Neji". Il retrouva celui-ci dans sa chambre, déjà réveillé et prenant son petit déjeuner. Il resta discuter des nouvelles de Konoha et des conséquences du départ de Sasuke, des différentes négociations entreprises par l'hokage pour rallier les autres pays, jusqu'à que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hinata entra et Shikamaru décida de les laisser entre eux et d'aller retrouver Chôji. En chemin, il tomba sur Naruto, encore en pyjama, qui revenait des toilettes.

- Hé, salut Shika !

- Salut.

- Si tu cherches Chôji, j'viens avec toi. Il a la chambre juste à côté de la mienne.

- Ok.

- Hé dis, dis, tu sais quoi ? Le médecin a dit que je pourrais sortir dans 3 jours ! Cool, hein ?

- Déjà ! Tu t'es déjà complètement remis ?

- Hé hé, ben oui ! J'suis pas le futur hokage pour rien !

- Décidément, toujours égal à toi-même... Sakura passe te voir aujourd'hui ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait mais pas longtemps. J'crois qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle devait aussi voir Lee, donc... Mais Hinata va venir !

- Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure avec Neji. Tu devrais peut être l'attendre dans ta chambre, non ?

- Bah non, ils en n'ont pour un moment de toute façon. L'autre jour, quand j'suis allé voir Neji, ça faisait 3h qu'elle était là. Pas la peine de se presser.

- Ah. J'imaginais pas les voir en si bon terme tout les deux.

- Ouais, j'trouve ça bizarre aussi, m'enfin...

Tout en discutant, ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de Chôji, qui était en train de déjeuner quand ils entrèrent.

- Yo Chôji !

- Salut.

- Ah, Shika, Naruto, salut !

- Eh bien, ça à l'air d'aller mieux, dit Shika en désignant le plateau qu'engloutissait son ami.

- Ouais ! Désolé de t'avoir rien dit hier, j'savais pas non plus que je déménageais.

- Pas grave.

Ils restèrent près de 2h à discuter de tout et rien (surtout de nourriture en fait, Naruto et Chôji oblige), puis Naruto salua Shika et retourna dans sa chambre attendre Hinata. Les deux amis se retrouvèrent seuls. Dans le silence qui s'ensuivit, Chôji pris alors un air sérieux et dit :

- Dis Shika, c'est quoi être amoureux ?

_A suivre..._

* * *

TADAAAAA !

Alors, vous devinez les couples ? Oui ? Non ?

Héhé, j'voulais pas finir le chap là, mais j'ai trouvé marrant de couper là, finalement ! Ca laisse encore plein de possibilités questions couples, puisqu'il n'y a rien de dit (lol).

Shika : En fait, il se passe rien, là.

Moi : Euh, oui, t'as raison. Mais on va dire que c'est qu'une intro à ta GRANDE HISTOIRE D'AMUUUUR !

Shika : Tu me fais peur là. Avec qui tu vas encore essayer de me caser, cette fois ?

Moi : Hm, ça, c'est une surprise !

Sasu : Avec moi ? (plein d'espoir)

Shika : ...

Moi : ...

Sasu : (avec les yeux du chat potté)

Moi : Mais qu'est-ce tu fous là toi ? Et puis ça va pas ou quoi ? J'vais pas te caser avec lui ! T'as déjà Naru ! T'es pire qu'Ino, toi ! T'es nympho ou quoi ? J'ai pas besoin de toi, là ! T'es sensé être chez Oro, là !

Sasu : TT

Shika : Ouf... (barre le nom de Sasu de la liste) Hm, encore 13 possibilités... -.-


	2. Ca promet

**Titre :** Hotchpotch  
**Auteur :** Hotchpotch, moi quoi  
**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Romantisme, portnawak, OOC  
**Disclaimer :** Pas n'a moi  
**Note :** Pas taper pour le retard monstre

* * *

**Ca promet…**

- Dis, Shika, c'est quoi être amoureux ?

- Choji fixait son ami, assis sur sa chaise, l'air légèrement… sur le cul.

- Ben quoi ? Tu peux bien me répondre avec tes 200 de QI, non ?

- Euuuuh… (vide intersidéral dans la caboche pourtant habituellement pleine de notre ami Shika… ça fait quoi d'être idiot ?)

- Grumpf… (Choji s'est remis à manger son petit dej')

Attendant une réponse ne venant pas, Choji continua tranquillement à engloutir son plateau sans plus prêter attention à Shikamaru. Celui-ci, dans sa tête, retournait la question dans tous les sens. C'était quoi cette question ? Pourquoi Choji se mettait soudain à se préoccuper de ce genre de chose ? Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une seule solution :

- Dis moi, Choji… Est-ce que… Par hasard… M'enfin, par pur hasard, hein… Tu serais… (attention, le mot qui t'arrache la gueule) amoureux ?

- Hein ? Non, non, pas moi (Shika soupira intérieurement de soulagement). C'est juste que Ino m'a raconté des trucs l'autre jour, tu sais, des trucs de filles, quoi.

- Ah, c'est que Ino. Elle espère toujours pour Sasuke alors…

- Bah, en fait elle parlait pas d'elle sur ce coup là, mais de quelqu'un d'autre. Et je me posais juste des questions, c'est tout.

- Ah, Ino et ses commérages, soupira Shika en levant les yeux au ciel. Qui en a fait les frais alors ?

- Beeeeeeeen, elle m'a fait promettre de rien te dire, alors…

- Hein ? Ouais, enfin bref, passons (pas envie de parler des histoires de bonnes femmes de toutes façon). Tu sais quand tu sors ?

- Bof, le toubib a dit au moins un mois encore.

- Ah d'accord. Asuma voudrait aller fêter ta sortie en nous invitant au resto. On va pas changer les bonnes habitudes, hein.

- Vivement que je sorte alors ! Parce que ici, la bouffe est vraiment dégueue, répondit Choji en finissant goulûment son bol.

* * *

Ino s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bâtiment de l'hokage pour son ordre de mission du jour. Eh oui, même si ses coéquipiers étaient en repos, elle-même n'était pas dispensée d'accomplir son devoir. En arrivant à l'entrée du hall, elle tomba sur Sakura accompagnée de la Godaime.

- Tu tombe bien, Ino, lança Tsunade en guise de bonjour. Venez toutes les deux dans mon bureau.

Ayant enterré la hache de guerre depuis la disparition de Sasuke, les deux kunoichi se regardèrent en se demandant ce que leur avait préparé la Godaime, craignant le pire. Bien qu'ayant pris l'habitude de travailler ensemble depuis le retour des garçons, il restait néanmoins un certain froid quand elles venaient à se remémorer les évènements passés, mais la douleur de la perte d'un être cher leur avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur leurs attitudes puériles et ensemble, elles avaient décidées de ne pas se laisser aller. Elles entrèrent dans le bureau, précédées par Tsunade, visiblement fatiguée et de mauvaise humeur.

- Les filles, mission diplomatique pour vous. Vous…

Elle fut interrompue par un Shika ennuyé qui entra dans la pièce en traînant des pieds par la porte laissée entrouverte.

- 'jour.

- Je disais donc, repris Tsunade en jetant un œil agacé au retardataire. Mission diplomatique. Vous partirez tous les trois aujourd'hui même pour le pays du sable, en tant qu'émissaires de Konoha avec… ceci.

Elle tendit à Sakura un rouleau de parchemin, fermé par le sceau de l'hokage.

- C'est un document strictement confidentiel qui ne doit pas être rendu public avant la fin des accords entre l'alliance de nos deux pays. De toute façon, malgré l'importance de cette mission, je ne doute pas que tout ce passera bien. Tâchez donc seulement de donner bonne impression aux diplomates et de rentrer le plus vite possible. Voilà, c'est tout. Vous pouvez disposer.

Dehors :

- Raaah, merde, cette quoi cette mission naze ? se mit à râler Shika. J'étais bien en vacance, moi !

- Ouais, d'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi tu dois venir aussi, toi. On pouvait très bien se débrouillées toutes seules, répliqua Ino.

- J'ai rien demandé, moi, bailla Shika.

- Bon, on se retrouve ici dans deux heures, les coupa Sakura.

- Ouais, ok, répondit Shika qui s'éloignait déjà.

- Ino le regarda partir, sans dire un mot.

- T'inquiète pas pour lui, il a l'air d'aller bien, lui dit Sakura.

- J'm'inquiète pas pour lui ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? hurla Ino, piquée au vif.

- Ah bon ? Moi, je me suis fait un peu de souci pour lui, mais apparemment, il s'est bien remis de la dernière mission et à l'air en forme, donc…

- Ouais ouais…

Elles s'apprêtèrent à partir quand elles furent interpellées par un groupe de trois personnes, arrivant sur leur gauche. Les reconnaissant, Ino murmura à l'oreille de Sakura :

- Laisse moi deviner, ils viennent avec nous, c'est ça ?

* * *

Hinata sorti de la chambre de Neji, le laissant prendre tranquille son petit déjeuner. Depuis le retour de celui-ci, elle avait fait énormément d'effort pour aller vers lui et prendre des nouvelles de sa santé. Alors tous les jours, elle venait le voir, malgré son appréhension. Mais peu à peu, elle s'était détendue en voyant que Neji ne montrait plus ouvert et gentil envers elle. Chaque sourire qui lui donnait était comme une petite lumière pour elle, qui le rapprochait davantage de elle. Oui, elle continuerait donc à faire des efforts, à sourire et être présente si cela pouvait apaiser et rendre Neji plus heureux. Elle-même se sentait plus légère et joyeuse en sortant de ces visites matinales. Ensuite, elle se rendit dans la chambre de Naruto, toujours intimidée d'entrer dans la chambre d'un garçon (même si c'est pas vraiment sa chambre). Celui-ci l'accueilli avec un grand sourire, la bouche pleine et essayant de lui dire bonjour, tout ça en même temps. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser Hinata, qui arrêta bien vite de sourire quand elle se rendit compte que celui-ci s'étouffait allègrement en crachant partout des bouts de nourriture dans toute la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir remis la chambre et Naruto en état, elle s'assit, rougissante, sur le fauteuil près du lit.

- Alors, c'est vrai que tu vas rester bosser ici ?

- Ah-euh, oui. Mais c'est juste un stage de quelques semaines.

- Hé, c'est cool ! Tu pourras t'occuper de moi, alors !

Et Hinata de devenir encore plus rouge…

* * *

Shika traînait en rentrant chez lui, la mine renfrognée, les sourcils froncés, l'air « faut pas venir me faire chier ». Malheureusement, Kiba, qui ne versait pas du tout dans le subtil, arriva pile à ce moment-là et l'interpella. Shika se retourna de mauvaise grâce, son air « j'suis vraiment pas d'humeur, alors grouille-toi » collé sur le visage.

- Yo, Shika ! salua joyeusement Kiba, toujours suivi de son fidèle Akamaru, qui se mit à s'exciter sur la jambe de Shika, sans doute sa façon à lui de le saluer.

Heureusement que Kiba ne faisait pas tout comme son chien se dit le pauvre harcelé en tirant une tronche encore plus sombre.

- Hé Akamaru ! Calme toi, c'est pas une jolie gonzesse, lui ! Réprimanda Kiba. Tu glandes quoi ? dit-il cette fois-ci en s'adressant à l'objet des désirs du chien.

- Bof, je rentrais chez moi faire mes bagages. Je pars en mission.

- Putain, t'as du bol ! Moi, j'suis toujours en congés forcés, ça commence à me faire chier de rien faire de la journée. Même pas le droit de m'entraîner, tu te rends compte ?

- Ah oui ? On change de place si tu veux, ironisa Shika.

- Ma frangine risque de m'estropier si elle me voit faire quoique se soit ressemblant de près ou de loin à un exercice d'entraînement. C'est quoi ta mission ?

- Un truc chiant, au pays du sable. J'ai la flème d'y aller, se lamenta l'intello de service.

- Bah aller, t'as de la chance de bosser, toi. Bon, je te laisse, je dois rentrer à l'heure, sinon je vais me faire engueuler encore. A plus !

Kiba tourna dans une rue adjacente, suivi de son pervers de chien, en sifflotant une marche funèbre. Shika trouva ça de très mauvais goût, surtout avant de partir pour une mission, ce qui lui mit le moral à six pieds sous terre.

Dans sa chambre, il finit de remplir son sac au ralenti, preuve flagrante de sa motivation. Son chat traînant dans ses pattes, il se demanda un instant s'il allait l'embarquer avec lui ou non, puis se ravisa en se disant 1) que Ino était du genre à adorer ces bêtes là et elle l'emmerderait sec avec, 2) que celui-ci risquait quand même de crever de faim, 3) que c'était déjà assez chiant de partir en mission alors n'en parlons même pas de trimbaler un chat qui griffe, qui mord et qui chie dans son sac pendant plusieurs jours. Tout a ses pensées, il ne rendit pas tout de suite compte que, effectivement, un chat, ça chie et qui plus est, sur son lit.

- Raaaaahhhh !

* * *

Sakura boucla son sac, poussa un soupir et regarda l'heure. Elle avait fait vite, il lui restait une bonne demi-heure. Elle prit son sac et descendit de sa chambre et cria à sa mère qu'elle partait. Dehors, elle prit la direction de l'hôpital en courant. Sur le chemin, elle s'arrêta au magasin de fleur que tenait la mère d'Ino, demanda à celle-ci si Ino était prête, ce qui évidemment n'était pas le cas, acheta un narcisse et se dirigea, toujours en courant, vers l'hôpital. Posant son sac à la réception, elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, la fleur dans sa main, allant directement à la chambre qu'elle cherchait, entrouvrit doucement la porte pour vérifier que celle-ci était bien vide, puis s'introduit et posa la fleur sur le lit vide. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était repartie et rejoignit le lieu de rendez-vous.

* * *

Dans une chambre d'hôtel :

- Hé, Temari, t'as pas vu ma trousse de toilette ?

- Ben qu'est-ce que j'en sais rien moi, j'suis pas dans ta chambre. Demande donc à Gaara.

- Ouais, mais j'aime pas lui parler, se mit à geindre Kankuro.

- Rah, non mais quel gamin tu fais, s'énerva Temari. C'est ton petit frère, j'te signale ! ajouta celle-ci en sortant de la chambre pour chercher Gaara.

- J'te ferais remarquer que c'est aussi le tien, murmura Kankuro dans sa barbe en suivant sa sœur.

Elle entra dans la chambre que partageaient ses deux frères, chercha le frère cadet du regard, mais la pièce semblait vide. Elle passa la tête par la fenêtre et l'aperçut enfin, assis sur le bord du toit.

- Gaara, t'as pas vu la trousse de toilette de Mr Kankuro-même-pas-capable-de-retrouver-ses-affaires-tout-seul ? demanda la grande sœur d'un ton ironique destiné au deuxième frère caché dans la chambre.

- Sous le lit, répondit platement Gaara.

- Merci, Gaara Chan.

Elle se retourna, lança un regard éloquent à Kankuro et retourna dans sa chambre finir ses bagages.

* * *

Ino regarda l'heure : elle était effectivement à la bourre. Elle balança les dernières affaires qui traînaient sur son lit dans son sac et courut pour être à l'heure. Lorsqu'elle arriva, haletante et tout juste capable de se tenir sur ses jambes après une course effrénée, elle remarqua que bien qu'elle soit en retard, personne, hormis Sakura, n'était arrivé. Ce qui la mit dans une colère noire qui, si elle n'avait pas été à bout de souffle, l'aurait fait hurler. Au lieu de quoi, elle se mit à gémir et à avancer comme un animal agonisant vers Sakura et s'effondra comme une masse sur les marches de l'immeuble.

- Sans commentaire, réussit-elle à sortir sous le regard moqueur de Sakura.

* * *

Shika savait qu'il avait un bon quart d'heure de retard, dû à sa motivation et à sa joie de partir en mission. Lorsqu'il arriva, il ne fut pas surpris de voir que les deux filles étaient déjà arrivées, mais par contre, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir les trois ninjas du sable également. Sa bonne humeur s'étant déjà envolée vers d'autres cieux depuis belle lurette, il tira une tête de six pieds de long et rejoignit le groupe qui l'attendait.

* * *

Dans la salle de rééducation de l'hôpital, un patient solitaire faisait quelques exercices d'assouplissement sur le sol. Tout concentré qu'il était sur ses exercices, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermée bruyamment derrière lui. Et sursauta quand il entendit une voix l'interpeller :

- Toujours à t'entraîner, Lee ? Tu sais pourtant que tu ne me battras jamais !

- Ah, Neji ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai eu l'autorisation d'aller faire un tour. Mais en contrepartie, j'suis obligé de me trimbaler avec ça, répondit Neji en désignant le fauteuil roulant sur lequel il était assis. Ca n'empêche que je suis quand même plus fort que toi, rajouta-t-il.

- Ouais, j'aimerai voir ça, tiens ! On va prendre l'air ? Allez, j'te pousse si tu veux ! dit joyeusement Lee.

Une heure plus tard, dans le parc, alors qu'ils se promenaient tranquillement, une infirmière les surpris et poussa un cri :

- Raaaaah ! Mais Mr Hyûga, qu'est-ce que vous faites debout à pousser Mr Lee dans votre fauteuil ?

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent.

- Ben… commença Lee.

- Il voulait voir ce que ça faisait, termina Neji.

- … RENTREZ IMMEDIATEMENT VOUS ALLONGER !

* * *

Le voyage risquait d'être passionnant, se dit Temari en voyant Shikamaru s'approcher. Se le taper pendant les trois jours qui les séparaient de la capitale sablonneuse était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait envie. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'elle se disait. Et qui faisait également écho aux pensées de Shikamaru. Sakura attendit patiemment que celui-ci arrive assez près d'eux pour annoncer :

- Bon, tout le monde est arrivé. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir y aller !

_A suivre..._

* * *

Voilà la suite ! Toujours pas d'indices concernant les couples, je fais durer le suspens (c'est que le deuxième chapitre après tout) lol !

Au passage, merci pour toutes les reviews (j'ai été surprise de voir que je continuait à recevoir des reviews maintenant alors que ça fait un bail que j'ai posté le premier chap, mais ça fait vraiment plaisir !) et j'espère que ce chap vous plaira (pas taper à cause des non-couples pliiiiz !) !


	3. Ca ne fait que commencer

**Titre :** Hotchpotch

**Auteur :** Hotchpotch, moi quoi

**Base :** Naruto

**Genre :** Chapitre dérapage total OOC

**Disclaimer :** Pas n'a moi

**Note :** Pas taper pour le retard monstre ! Avec en guest, une apparition éclair de Sasu-baka XD (lol) !

* * *

****

**Ca ne fait que commencer...**

****

Après la crise que leur avait faite l'infirmière dans le parc, Lee et Neji se sentirent obligés de remonter dans leur chambre respective, leur bourreau derrière afin de garder un œil sur eux. Ils atteignirent d'abord celle de Neji qui laissa avec joie Lee seul en compagnie de l'infirmière. La tête basse, Lee resta silencieux et tendu jusqu'à qu'elle l'abandonne dans sa chambre et poussa un énorme soupir en entendant la porte se refermer derrière lui. Dans la pièce vide, son regard fut attiré par une tache bleue sur le dessus de son lit. Tiens donc. Qui avait bien pu mettre ça là ? Il s'approcha et la pris du bout des doigts avec méfiance pour l'examiner de plus près. Lee était nul en botanique, culture de fougère et autres élevages de champignons, alors tout ce qu'il pu dire au sujet de ce qu'il tenait entre les mains, était que c'était une fleur. Heureux de son inspection et de sa conclusion, il la mit dans le petit vase posé près de son lit. Tiens, en y repensant, n'y avait-il pas une même fleur lorsqu'il s'était réveillé après son combat contre Gaara ? Il ne se souvenait plus très bien après tout ces évènements. Enfin, cela ne le tracassa pas plus que ça (Lee étant de nature assez insouciante) et il alla prendre une douche avant d'aller faire semblant d'être allongé (on sait jamais, l'infirmière allait peut être repasser voir s'il était toujours là), alors qu'en réalité, il se faisait les fessiers.

* * *

Au fond de son lit, Neji s'ennuyait ferme. Il se demanda si Lee était toujours vivant ou si la furie (l'infirmière, quoi) avait finit par l'achever à coup de latte. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : ça aurait été drôle à voir. Tout à ses joyeuses pensées, il ne pensa pas à enclencher son byakugan et sursauta lorsque qu'on frappa à la porte. Le temps qu'il se recompose une attitude digne, la porte s'ouvrit sur un visage rouge, contrastant horriblement avec l'uniforme immaculé d'infirmière et une voix bredouillante.

- Neji nii-san, je-je ne te dérange pas ?

- Hinata-sama. Non, tu peux entrer.

Ca amusait beaucoup Neji de voir à quel point il lui faisait encore peur même s'il faisait des efforts pour essayer d'effacer ce sentiment de satisfaction chez lui. Voir la peur chez autrui le rassurait quand à sa supériorité, sa beauté, son intelligence, etc, etc, etc… Sa perfection, quoi. Dans un geste élégant, il se remit en place une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille et offrit son plus beau sourire à la nouvelle venue. Ce qui eu pour effet de la rendre encore plus rouge, à croire qu'elle faisait de l'apoplexie. Neji se demanda jusqu'à quel niveau de rouge elle pouvait monter et se demanda si un jour, il arriverait à lui faire faire une attaque rien qu'en la regardant. Ca l'amusait beaucoup de penser à ce genre de chose. Hinata entra en poussant un chariot qu'elle approcha du lit.

- Je-je dois changer ton pansement, bégaya Hinata.

- Ah. Oui.

- I-il faut qu-que t-tu enlève ton t-shirt, s-s'il te plaît…

- Ah, fit Neji, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

* * *

Kiba, sous la bonne garde de sa sœur, n'avait plus le droit de sortir de la journée, son quota de liberté étant épuisé. Pour passer le temps, il s'occupait d'Akamaru, le lavant, le coiffant, le chouchoutant. Le chiot se laissait faire, tout content d'une telle attention de la part de son maître chéri et adoré. Au bout de deux heures, Kiba mit la touche finale à son œuvre dont il était extrêmement fier. A ce moment là, sa sœur frappa et entra dans la chambre.

- Kiba, tu desc… ?

Elle se retrouva sans voix devant l'œuvre d'art, enfin plutôt la vision d'horreur, qu'était devenu Akamaru made by Kiba. Le poil brillant, les yeux vif, les griffes manucurées et vernies, un ruban rose ornant son cou, son oreille droite et sa queue qu'Akamaru remuait gaiement, près duquel se tenait son maître entouré de dentelle, de fleurs et de pompons roses, le visage épanoui et les yeux brillant, une odeur de fleur flottant dans la pièce.

- …

La pauvre grande sœur resta sans voix. Après un moment de silence (paix à son âme, se dit-elle, mon vrai frère a dû mourir et on a dû se tromper en ramenant celui-là), elle reprit enfin :

- Je crois qu'il est temps de reprendre l'entraînement…

* * *

Naruto reçu la visite de Iruka-sensei cet après-midi là. Ce qui étonna Naruto, parce que normalement, il devait y avoir cours, mais finalement, il s'en fichait, c'était pas son problème. Le plus urgent étant de terminer le dernier des cinq bols de ramen importés illégalement dans l'hôpital par un Konoha-maru dealer de ramen. Evidemment, Iruka tiqua en voyant son ex-élève préféré s'empiffrer envers et contre toutes les lois de rétablissement, mais s'abstint. Après tout, le voir se goinfrer de la sorte était plutôt bon signe.

- Bonjour Iruka-sensei ! hurla Naruto la bouche pleine.

- Euh... commença Iruka en ôtant de son visage un bout de ramen collant déjà froid qui avait giclé de la bouche de Naruto. Bonjour, Naruto.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ? continua à beugler Naruto, aspergeant de plus belle son tuteur préféré, qui essayait tant bien que mal de s'asseoir près du lit en se protégeant le visage des projectiles fusant tout droit de la gueule béante de la mitraillette Naruto (modèle automatique, sans cran de sécurité et impossible à arrêter tant que c'est pas vide).

- Eh bien, comment ça va ? Tu as l'air en forme, demanda poliment le professeur, tout en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour s'essuyer le visage.

- Mouais, ça pète la forme. J'ai hâte de sortir. Vivement la prochaine mission !

- Ah, en parlant de mission, j'ai entendu dire tout à l'heure au bureau que certain de tes camarades sont partis pour une mission très importante.

- Hein ? C'est pas juste ! C'est quoi cette mission ?

- Eh bien, apparemment, Sakura, Ino et Shikamaru sont partis tout les trois avec les ninjas du sable en direction de Suna. Mission diplomatique à ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Beuh, c'est nul ! Moi, je préfère la castagne !

- Mais oui, mais oui...

* * *

Le temps était plutôt agréable, pas trop venteux, pas trop froid, bref, parfait pour une sieste sous les nuages ou une petite promenade. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, il n'était pas en promenade. Shikamaru traînait des pieds à 20 mètres derrière les autres, se maudissant d'être ninja, mais surtout, d'être un ninja en mission. Il entendait les filles devant piailler comme des poules dans une basse-cour et en relevant la tête, il pouvait voir les deux garçons qui marchaient derrière, pas vraiment l'air joyeux non plus (d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir de derrière). Il observait le groupe quand Gaara, semblant sentir le regard de Shikamaru dans son dos (particularité des psychopathe que de se sentir observer, se dit Shikamaru), tourna ses yeux vers lui, sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher. Son regard vide (de taré plutôt, rectifia Shikamaru) croisa le sien et pendant une bonne minute, il ne se passa rien. Enfin, rien si ce n'est l'impression que la température se mettait à chuter d'au moins 50°C. Bref, Shika craignit fort d'avoir courroucé le pseudo tanuki et par ce fait, d'avoir raccourcit subitement sa misérable vie. Mais par chance, ou par bol, ou juste parce qu'il risquait de se manger un arbre s'il regardait pas devant lui, Gaara finit par se retourner et continua de marcher comme si de rien était. Sauvé in extremis par les dieux, ou qui que se soit d'autre, Shika s'efforça à garder les yeux braqués sur le postérieur rebondit d'Ino (qui ne le tuerait pas, lui), histoire de passer le temps et en fait, surtout pour éviter de mourir, fusillé par le regard de l'autre fou furieux. S'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, autant que se soit en emportant dans la tombe une vision des fesses d'Ino… ou de Sakura… ou alors même de celles de cet imbécile de Kankuro. Tout plutôt que celles de Temari sur lesquels ses traîtres yeux ne cessaient de se poser…

* * *

Le soleil descendit sur l'horizon et le ciel se teinta d'or et de pourpre…

Au fond d'un vieux champ, à l'ombre des larges feuilles des vieux arbres, Shino comptait les fourmis…

Kiba, enfermé dans sa chambre, arrachait méticuleusement les derniers bouts de vernis des griffes d'Akamaru qui lui, aurait bien voulut les garder…

Trébuchant dans les couloirs, Hinata essaya tant bien que mal de se remettre de ses émotions…

Lee, le visage crispé, attendait que sa crampe à la fesse gauche disparaisse et lui permette d'aller aux toilettes…

A quatre pattes sous le lit, Naruto explorait les recoins poussiéreux à la recherche de bout de ramen égarés…

Neji ricanait tout seul (allez comprendre pourquoi)…

Dans son sommeil, Choji voyait de jolies serveuses blondes lui servir mille et un plats…

Tenten se cassa un ongle en éclatant un bouton sur le front…

Sasuke (où qu'il puisse être) lâcha un pet…

Et ainsi arriva la nuit…

_A suivre..._

_

* * *

_

Promis juré, le prochain chapitre sera un peu moins OOC XD !

Bon, prochain chap, première nuit mouvementée pour Shika et compagnie XD !


End file.
